Carnal Desires
by Beck-dono
Summary: Madara and Kyuubi have a fight. Kyuubi stays at Naruto's. Sasuke talks to Madara about his issues. If any of that appeals to you, then you should read this. Pairings: Madara/Kyuubi Naruto/Sasuke Kyuura: I claim the rights to making this pairing .U.


Okay so my absolute favorite Naruto couple, besides NaruSasu (Naruto being on top), is Madara X Kyuubi. Yeah its sexy awesome. I've seen no fanfiction of them being together so, I'm going to write one! YAY! I want this paring to be called Kyuura, sexy right? Anyhoo, lets get it started.

Carnal Desires

Madara leisurely sipped his coffee, while reading the paper. Across the room sat a man, who couldn't be past the age of eighteen, that was eyeing him. Fiery red hair that went right past his rump sat atop his head. Two triangular ears were also perched atop his head. Nine blazing red tails swayed behind him. Molten gold intensity radiated from his eyes. His pupils dilated into slits, it seemed to be natural.

He was dressed in nothing more than a tank top and shorts that went to his knees. Claws adorned his feet and hands. Fangs could be seen poking out the corners of his mouth. His tanned skin held a sort of ethereal feel to it. The man seemed to be as if he was some sort of God. Only he was the opposite, a demon.

Madara turned the page of his paper. Kyuubi eyed him even more intensely. He fidgeted and looked around. No matter where he looked his eyes always landed back on the infamous Uchiha. Kyuubi furrowed his eyebrows together, _'How can he just sit there? After what-what we did last night..' _His face flushed and he looked down in shame.

Madara glanced at the fox demon, "Stop twitching Kyuubi. Its annoying me." He looked back at his paper. At this the fox demon growled fiercely, "Shut the fuck up! You don't order me around!" He snarled. Madara merely raised an eyebrow, "I who sealed and tamed you? I think I have the right to order you around. Especially since you gave me so many markings on my back, don't you say?" A hint of a smirk played on his lips. Kyuubi's face lit red and he glared at the ground snarling. The fox demon stood up, rose colors still playing on his cheeks, "I'm leaving, I was better off sealed in the kid." He spat out at Madara with a sneer.

The Uchiha didn't spare him a glance, "Go if you like." He continued to read. Kyuubi's eyes flashed hurt, but only for a moment. "Fine." He turned and headed for the door. As soon as his hand touched the knob, strong arms held him from behind. "Don't be so stubborn." Madara breathed in the scent of the earth. Kyuubi felt his heart flutter, "I wasn't, you told me to go so I'm going." He forced himself to frown.

Madara looked at the fire haired man in front of him, "You're still going to leave?" He let his arms loosen. Kyuubi felt panic run through his veins as the strong arms around him prepared to let go. "O-only if you want me to." He flattened his ears. He scoffed at himself, the greatly feared nine-tailed fox practically begging to stay in the arms of a human. He shivered, _'It might be what I feared, giving into the sensations of human lust…I only hope my body didn't mistake that night as a mating ceremony.' _Enraptured in his thoughts he didn't pay notice to the scheming Uchiha holding him.

Madara lightly bit his ear, "Who said I wanted you to? I merely suggested if that was what you wanted." He nibbled around the base of the fur covered ear. Kyuubi trembled, "Mnnn." He leaned his head back into the chest of the man he felt drawn to. Madara trailed his tongue along the inside base of his ear. Kyuubi trembled again, "Ngah…St-stop, knock it off." He spun around in the arms that held him so sweetly. Smoldering onyx met molten gold in a passionate gaze.

Madara tipped Kyuubi's head up, "Do you really want me to?" He pressed their bodies closer together. Kyuubi's face flushed at remembering that line from last night. He swayed his tails in an anxious way, "What if I do?" His pride refused to let him give in. Madara's face remained stone, "Then I will." He placed his hand right above the spot where Kyuubi's tails began. At the sudden movement Kyuubi jerked, "Ah…and if I don't?" He looked away from the eyes that rooted him to the spot he was in.

Madara smirked he placed his lips just centimeters away from Kyuubi's, "Then I won't." His hot breath making the demon tremble. Kyuubi opened his mouth but nothing came out. Madara chuckled, "Is that your answer? If you don't say anything I'll do as I like." He ground their hips together. The semi-hardened demon growled low in his throat, "Unn…I-I," His breath hitched as the Uchiha rubbed the spot above his tail. Madara smirked, "Well I suppose that's as close to yes as I'll get." He tossed the demon over his shoulder and made a bee line to the bedroom.

Kyuubi glared, "Down. Put me down." He snarled. Not wishing to gain anymore love scars from the demon Madara gently placed him on the ground. Kyuubi glared at him, "I'm leaving if all your gonna do is fuck me." He challenged the man. His heart was beating excessively fast, _'Don't say something stupid! Please Madara show me something's there!' _His eyes pleaded. Madara stared in annoyance, "What do you want me to say?" He placed his hands on his hips. Kyuubi frowned, "S'cuse me?" He was rather baffled at that question.

Sharp raven like eyes pierced him, "Do you want me to say I'll always love you? Or that no one else completes me? Because quite frankly I will say no such things. What you are is convenient. What we did last night and what I'm attempting to do now are nothing more than sexual frustration. Love is completely out of the equation." He said with steel in his voice. Kyuubi stared the warmth that was once in his heart froze over to ice. His mind tried desperately to process what was going on. He was confused, last night did him and Madara not mate? To this man he was simply a convenient way to release himself? And what hurt and irritated him most of all was, he was the fool who let it happen.

Madara eyed the demon, watching preparing himself for anything that could happen next. As demonic aura filled the spacious room he prepared himself for the worst. Kyuubi grit his teeth, "Fine if you see it that way then…then…" His body shook with the overflowing pain and anger. His head shot up, "I'll just leave then! Idiot Madara!" His molten gold eyes leaking warm tears of anguish. Madara was stunned, shocked to the core at seeing his tears. Kyuubi pushed past him and ran out into the spring air. Leaving Madara dumb struck.

Kyuubi grit his teeth as the tears fell, _'Stupid! I'm so stupid! What else is to be expected from an Uchiha? I should've known he would've thought me as a one time fuck-a-round! Buh-but that's not what I thought…I thought maybe, maybe once someone could care for me, even just a little. But I was obviously wrong!' _He rubbed furiously at his tears. Leaping from tree to tree he moved forward. Not really knowing where his destination would be. He childishly stuck his tongue out in the direction of Madara's house. For added insult.

Night had fallen by the time he'd made it somewhere and a hard rain was falling. He looked up at the familiar gates, "Konoha, why does this not surprise me?" He chuckled sadly to himself. Ironic that he'd find comfort in the place he once sought to destroy. With ease, though tired as he may be, he leapt over the gates. Slowly he made his way toward the apartment complex with the one person who might comfort him. Might, mind you.

At pounding on the door Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He glared in the direction of the door. He kicked Naruto in the ribs. The whiskered boy yelped as he toppled off the bed onto the cold wooden floor. Sasuke covered in warm blankets looked down at him, "Door." He fell back into the fluffy queen sized mattress.

Naruto glared up at his lover and mumbled incoherence. Standing he walked to the door, prepared to chew out whoever the bastard was waking him at this hour. Not to mention Sasuke too! He stopped, no wait fuck Sasuke. He kicked him out the damn bed! He was happy they woke Sasuke up, he nodded to himself.

He swung open the door, "Okay listen you cock suckin'- Kyuubi?" He stared in shock. Kyuubi, soaked wet to the bone, with his ears flattened glared at the blonde. Naruto continued to stare in shock, "Wha-what happened to you?" He stepped closer concerned for the only person who understood him. Aside from his darling Sasuke of course.

Kyuubi pushed hair out his face, "I got dumped and cried like a baby. You gonna' let me in?" He raised an eyebrow. Naruto nodded, "Sure." He stepped aside, letting in the soaked demon. Sasuke had peeked out to see what was taking Naruto. Upon seeing the demon and Naruto handling him so gently jealously sparked in him. That demon was the only person he could be jealous of. Because he knew Naruto as well, maybe even better than himself.

Naruto got Kyuubi a towel to wrap around himself and another to dry his hair. Which Naruto did, because he loved Kyuubi's hair. As he was drying he couldn't help but ask, "Uh Kyuubi?" He looked down at him. The demon who was dozing snapped back to reality, "Hm? What kid?" He felt very relaxed and wished to go to sleep. Not be bothered by the kid's annoying questions.

Naruto stared nervously, "Who'd ya' get dumped by?" He shut his eyes as though the demon would slice off his arms. Kyuubi snarled, "Who else? That damn Uchiha!" His rage returned once more. Only this time without the tears. Sasuke piped up, "Oh Madara?" He sat down next to the demon. The only reason he came out was to make sure the feral beast didn't put the moves on his man. So he was a little possessive.

Kyuubi calmed himself and snorted in agreement. Sasuke stared, "What, were you like really bad in bed or something?" His above you tone slipping out. Naruto stared in absolute shock at his boyfriend. Did he have any idea what Kyuubi could do to him? Kyuubi stared at the younger Uchiha and let out a bark of laughter. He grinned, "I suppose, something like that. I like you Uchiha." He looked him in the eyes. Sasuke grinned back, "Same here fox." He met his gaze.

Why did Naruto feel as though some sort of twisted, mutual friendship had been made? He shrugged it off, "Anyway it must've been real bad if you came all the way back to Konoha." Naruto felt sympathy for his friend. Him and Sasuke had broke up once. It was only two days apart, but it had been the hardest two days of his life. Not counting when Sasuke had run off with that pedosnake.

Kyuubi nodded, "I didn't really plan to come back here it just…happened." He looked off into space. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, "Well you can stay here." Sasuke said as he stood. Naruto nodded, "We don't have much room but you can sleep on the couch. I'll get you some blankets." Abandoning the rigorous task of drying Kyuubi's hair, he went to fetch some blankets. Sasuke smiled, "I'll get you a pillow." He touched the demon's shoulder lightly. Kyuubi felt warmth return to his body, "Thanks, I mean it." He smiled at the pair of lovers.

After settling Kyuubi in the two men headed off to bed. Naruto lent his arm as Sasuke's pillow, "You think Kyuubi will be alright?" He knew the fox was strong, but demons had hearts too. Sasuke nodded into his muscular pillow, "He'll be fine. He's been through worse." He entangled his legs with Naruto's, humming contently. Naruto watched the raven haired man, _'I should buy him a cat suit. Or better yet use a jutsu on him.' _He grinned to himself. With thoughts of Uchiha's and cat suit's the apartment fell into a peaceful hush of sleep.

-Time Lapse: Morning-

Instead of waking up to the smell of jasmine body wash, Naruto awoke to the spell of burning eggs. He sat up one thought going through his head. Sasuke was cooking. With this in mind he shot off the bed and ran into the miniscule kitchen. Now it wasn't as if Sasuke was a horrible cook, quite the contrary. Its just with certain foods the Uchiha would make them beyond recognition. Eggs being one of those foods.

Kyuubi only glanced at Naruto upon his entrance, "Morning kid." His eyes went straight back to the Uchiha at work. Sasuke stared, "Oh, good morning Naruto. Can you give me the pepper?" He held out one hand, the other frying what appeared to be dragon shit. Naruto gave the pepper to him, wary of what was cooking in the pan. It seemed to be winking at him. The blonde felt his stomach flip a million times over.

He sat on the stool next to Kyuubi, "Hey why're watching him so closely? Because you can't have my Uchiha! You have your own dammit!" He glared childishly. Kyuubi snorted, "Don't just assume things kid. Besides your Uchiha's too feminine for me." He gave a feral smirk. Naruto gave back a thoughtful look, "I'll give you that. But you won't learn anything from Sasuke, he can't cook eggs. But your Uchiha's waaay too anti-social." He turned to the fox fully. Kyuubi frowned, "No, he just doesn't talk to idiots like you, but on the other hand I guess he is…" The two spoke about the perks and downfalls of Uchiha lovers.

Sasuke's eye twitched, they talked as though he was air. Like Uchiha's were some sort of trading card game! Well fuck them too. He'd talk to Madara about pissy fox men but the bastard wasn't there. Ass.

After the Uchiha/egg talk fiasco the three men were sitting and just sat. A bird flew past the window, chirping as it went. Sasuke looked around, his eyes landing on the fox, "What the hell are you still doing here Kyuubi?" He frowned at him. Kyuubi looked shocked, "What? What the hell do you mean 'Why am I still here'? Why can't I still be here?" He now looked as though he was pouting. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You've been here a whole night and half a day." He waved one hand in the air, the other was busy running itself trough Naruto's hair.

Kyuubi glared, "Who cares!" He crossed his arms. Sasuke frowned, "This has to end. You're both grown men, suck up your pride and go make up." He pointed at the fire haired man, while Naruto made purring noises. Kyuubi's pout came into full, "If anyone should come make up it should be him." His ears went flat against his head. Sasuke glared, "Well if you won't do shit I will." He stood and briskly walked out the apartment. The two fox like men were left alone in the apartment. Naruto smirked, "Wanna fuck?" He wiggled his eyebrows. His answer was being thrown across the room into his refrigerator.

Jumping through the trees Sasuke covered his eyes. Sparing their deep color from the twigs and leaves. He scowled in annoyance, _'Stupid Madara and Kyuubi. So prideful, though I don't blame them, I'd do the same thing.' _He landed in front of a house embedded deep in the forest. He walked up and knocked on the door. He heard the distinct sound of footsteps approaching the door.

Sasuke waited patiently for his cousin, or whatever relation he had to the man inside, to open the door. The door opened to reveal the great one and only Madara Uchiha. Sasuke scoffed and walked inside. Madara eyed him, but shut the door once his form was fully inside the house. Sasuke sat down in one of the plush leather chairs. Madara sat across from him, "What pray tell do I owe this marvelous visit of the amazing Sasuke Uchiha?" He laced his fingers together.

Sasuke stared at him hard, "Madara, I've never asked you for anything-" The older man piped in, "Actually-" The younger glared, "Shut up. Let me finish." He relaxed his sitting pose. Madara rolled his eyes, but like Itachi he was sweet on the boy. He didn't know why but there was something about Sasuke, that made your brain think he needed to be spoiled. Hence all of Itachi's hardships because of the young boy. He did feel sorry for Itachi but now he was a bit envious of the man. His relationship could make it through hell and high water. While his couldn't even handle a bit of intercourse confrontation.

Depressing really.

Sasuke eyed him, "Kiss and make up with Kyuubi." He crossed his arms. Madara groaned, "Oh my God…" He ran a hand through his hair. Sasuke frowned, "Hear me out before you go on about, 'Its his fault blah, blah, blah'. Kyuubi came to me and Naruto's apartment last night." He watched his relative for a reaction. He got one. Madara's face became worried, though he tried to hide it, "In Konoha? Did anyone see him? Is he alright?" He leaned a bit closer to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke smiled inwardly at getting the stubborn mans attention, "He's fine other than being heartbroken." Madara flinched at the venom in the young man's voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, "Go kiss and make up. Now would be a good time, before he decides he doesn't need a stubborn man." He offered a smile. Not the brightest, but none the less a smile. Madara frowned, "Who said you could speak to me in such a way?" He grinned back at the younger one.

Sasuke nodded, "So lets go back." He stood to his feet. Madara hesitated but stood also, "Lead the way." He also nodded to the younger boy. The two relatives left the spacious house. Upon reaching the outside they began to leap through the trees. Their journey back to the apartment had begun.

Naruto was brushing the fox demons hair, smiling as he did so. Kyuubi was busy thinking of ways he could react to Madara when he got here. That is assuming Sasuke brought him. Which he really, really, hoped so. He groaned and pulled his legs to his chest, placing his chin on his knees. Naruto smiled, "Don't worry Sasuke never fails, you know with the exception of some eggs." This caused the demon fox to laugh. Naruto smiled even more and continued the task at hand.

-Time Lapse: Evening-

It had to be close to eleven when Sasuke walked through the door. Kyuubi looked behind him, frowning when not seeing the one person who he wanted too. Naruto had fallen asleep on his lap and had his hands entangled in his hair. The fox demon was hugging the mans torso gently. Sasuke's eye twitched when he saw this, "Hn. Well fox your man is outside. Now if you would kindly release mine." He walked over, a bit too quickly. Kyuubi smirked, but he didn't have time to tease the young Uchiha, he let Naruto go and stood.

He made his way over to the door, at first only peeking out slightly. "Are you coming out or not?" The deep voice startled the demon fox, causing his fur to bristle. Madara smiled lightly, "Hello Kyuubi." He held out his hand. "Come." He moved it closer to the fire haired man. Kyuubi eyed the man and gingerly took his hand.

The two walked hand in hand down the old streets. Stars twinkled above them, a slight breeze also played along. Kyuubi pushed strands of hair out of his face. Madara leaned down and kissed his head, making the demon fox jump. He looked at Madara, "Whu-what?" He tried to glare. He failed.

Madara sighed, "Kyuubi I'm sorry." He looked the golden eyed demon in the eyes. Kyuubi was utterly shocked. Never in a million years did he expect to hear those words fall from this mans mouth. That little Uchiha must've cursed him or something. Madara waited nervously for a response, though none of it showed, or so he thought.

Kyuubi's eyes grew in size, "Oh my God…you're nervous." A smile spread over his face. Madara sputtered, which made Kyuubi laugh, "Not on your life." He tried to keep his composure. Kyuubi smiled softly, his hand touched Madara's cheek, "I forgive you, now…" He leaned up. Madara's eyes softened and claimed the lips of a demon. The two pulled apart and stared into each others eyes.

Kyuubi nuzzled the mans neck sweetly, "Can we go? I'm feeling a little hot." He smirked into his neck. Madara smirked as well, "Anything for you." He placed a gentle kiss on the demon fox's cheek. Hand in hand they leap through the trees. They arrived at Madara's house deep within the forest. The Uchiha spun the demon round in the air. Kyuubi laughed and hugged his neck, "I love you!" They smiled at each other.

Kyuubi didn't need Madara to say it out loud. He knew deep in his heart that the man loved him more than anyone. And one day he'd be able to say it aloud to him. But for now, he beamed at the Uchiha, gaining a smile in return. Kyuubi held fast to his lover, "Yes this is all I need." He smiled up into the vast amount of stars. Somewhere up there someone had decide him and Madara should be together. And he couldn't help but think they got it damn right.

End.

Oh yeah. Was that awesome or what? Yeah you know it was, anyway I hope I've inspired some of you to get into this paring! If no one's ever thought of or wrote about this paring, I claim the rights to starting this paring .U. As always review my sweet darlings! If you do I'll write more delicious Kyuura C:


End file.
